1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly having a first electrical connector with an actuating slide and having a second, complementary connector, the actuating slide being integrated into the first connector and cooperating with the second connector in order to plug the connector pair together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors having a multiplicity of electrical contacts are connected to complementary connectors and then form a connector pair. The higher the number of contacts to be connected, the larger the force which is required to produce a connection between the connectors. It is known to use mechanical aids in order to interconnect the two connectors of the connector pair. These mechanical aids can be constructed either as actuating slides or in the form of a lever. Actuating slides are normally moved in a direction transverse to the plug-in direction of the connector. In this case, the actuating slide is integrated in one of the connectors, and has either a guide groove or a guide slot or a pin, the connector to be connected then carrying the complementary part. When the two connectors are joined, the actuation of the actuating slide forces the pin to move through the guide groove or the guide slot.
EP 587 174 A2 discloses an electrical connector assembly, in particular for door connectors in automobiles. The connector assembly has an insulating housing and an actuating slide which is constructed in a U-shaped fashion, that is to say two parts of elongated design, the limbs of the U, and means for actuating at their end, the base of the U. The connector housing is brought into the mating end position by actuating the actuating slide. In this assembly, the actuating slide has two slots on each flank of the U. The pins, which are arranged on the connector housing move in these slots.
In order to interconnect the two complementary connectors, the actuating slide must be in a first position, the entrance position. During the joining operation, the actuating slide is then brought into a second position, the final latched position. The two connectors are interconnected in this position.
In connector assemblies with two complementary connectors, one of the connectors frequently has a circumferential collar into which the other is inserted. Actuating slides as disclosed in EP 587 174 A2 can be used only if the collar has corresponding openings.